Aurelian
''"I give you--a God-King from humble beginnings! I give you--a leader our armies will follow! I GIVE YOU! GOD-KING AURELIAN!" ''~God-King Aurelian God-King Aurelian Aurelian is the current and ninth God-King of Gaulitia, and the first of its rulers to successfully conquer Eisbern. Born in the year 773 in Graecia, Aurelian was one of the God-Kings to ascend the throne in somewhat older years. For a while he fought in Graecia's arena and enjoyed himself there, not realizing the potency of his blood. In the year 796, when he was 23, senatrix Regina scouted him out and informed him of his inherited power. Aurelian thereupon immediately travelled to Avericum and claimed Gallahas for himself, and with it the crown of Gaulitia. Bryce Elchesis Aurelian's first act as God-King was marrying Regina which came with some famed difficulties. Next on his list, however, was the acquiring of Bryce Elchesis in the year 800. After the Battle of Rhodea, Aurelian managed to sneakily obtain the remains of Bryce Elchesis and, according to Elena Elchesis, resurrect the Rhodean general in order to perform experiments upon him. This all is in efforts to figure out why Gaulitian men are weaker than others, which is something Aurelian wishes to alter. The Aurelian Wars of 815 In the year 815, Queen-Senatrix Regina declared war upon Eisbern due to the passing of Duke Harold Freudenberg, which left Eisbern's southern regions vulnerable. Although practically the entire war was lead by Regina in an attempt to make herself more popular than Aurelian with the populace, planning to stage a coup after conquering Iceheart, she could not break the aforementioned city without the aid of her husband. Aurelian managed to break through the damaged defenses of Iceheart with ease, making his way to the castle where he had a brief run in with Helga Freudenberg, then still a princess. Although he made a lazy attempt at cutting her down, the Sage got away atop the pegasus Nina and escaped his wrath. He proceeded into the throne room which had been left defenseless and seized the throne, declaring Eisbern conquered. King Maximilian Augustus Willem XVIII later entered the throne room and requested Aurelian hand over his family. Aurelian taunted the weary ruler by claiming he had killed the entire Eisberian royal family, which sent Maximilian into a rage. Wielding Jormungandr he attempted to kill Aurelian then and there, and despite coming terribly close, an intervention from Regina distracted Maximilian for long enough that Aurelian was able to kill the Eisberian king. He had, however, dealt permanent damage to the psyche of Regina who was left a screaming madwoman for a short period of time. Aurelian executed her on the spot, declaring to the nearby Mage General Marciana that he had been aware of Regina's scheming. Though this could have made him unpopular with the men if left unchecked, his conquering of Iceheart had once again cemented the love of the God-King in the hearts of his men--and Regina's ambitions thus died with her. The wedding to Marciana After conquering Iceheart, Aurelian decided to wed Marciana and promote her to Mage Marshall and Queen-Senatrix at the same time. During the wedding, remnants of the E.I.N attempted to assassinate the God-King and his bride--but Aurelian and Marciana, despite being unarmed, got help from a Sage named Kayan Tsuki and proved far too much for the assassins. The Rhougion Forest Ambush Aurelian, after marrying Marciana, instructed his troops to march upon the world--lead by none other than the God-King himself. However, as he marched, the aforementioned sage Kayan went out to scout together with Mage General Marcella and came across an Eisberian fleet bearing the royal family. They reported their findings to Aurelian, who decided to immediately turn around to stomp out the Eisberian invasion force. Unbeknownst to them, however, the entire battle was predicted by Eisberian commander and tactician Duke Getorix Behringer--once Aurelian had arrived at a chokepoint, surrounded by hills and forest on both sides of his marching column, Rhodean forces lead by King Varro himself as well as Lord Cassander Antigonus charged the Gaulitian army. Aurelian fought bravely, but eventually succumbed to multiple injuries as well as a stab from Morgelai, the poisoned blade. His killer was Duke Ylva Rhougion.Category:NPC characters